Tanya Degurechaff
Tanya Degurechaff (Better known as Tanya the Evil) is the Titular Character of Saga of Tanya the Evil. Fanon Ideas So Far None. Potential Opponents *Red Skull (MARVEL) *Shiki (Togainu no Chi) *Rudol von Stroheim (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency) *Reaper (OVERWATCH) *Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) *Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) *Quan Chi (MORTAL KOMBAT) *Cinder Fall (RWBY) *Eyedol (KILER INSTINCT) *Raven (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) *Colonel Mael Radec (KILLZONE) *White★Rock Shooter (BLACK★ROCK SHOOTER) *Akuma/Shin Akuma/Oni (STREET FIGHTER) *Vega (M. Bison) (STREET FIGHTER) *Darth Vader (STAR WARS) *Kirei Kotomine (fate) *Jedah Dohma (DARKSTALKERS/VAMPIRE) *Red Hood (DC COMICS) *Megatron (Any TRANSFORMER Series) *Miyo Takano (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) More to come. Others Wiki profile: Summary Tanya is a young blonde blue-eyed girl who is the reincarnation of a Japanese Salaryman. Due to his refusal to believe in God and encountering a figure, who he dubs X instead of God, he was sent into a fantasy realm of the current verse's setting. Her past refusal to believe in fantasy turned her into a mage with magical powers, enabling her to fly and fire explosive bullets. She is a Second Lieutenant in the Empire Army and quite ruthless and intolerant of failings in others - much the same as in her previous life. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to 8-B physically Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Used for various purposes, such as Flight, Energy Manipulation & Beam Emission, Pain Inducement), Masterful Marksmanship, Superhuman Augmentation, Explosion Manipulation (Could make bullets explode with the power of a nuke), Telekinesis, Decoy Creation, Self Destruction Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level physically, (Can easily slice humans apart with her bare hands) to City Block level physically, (Casual magic blasts easily tear apart large planes, blasted straight through a small mountain), created a huge mushroom cloud), possibly much higher (The explosion dwarfed nearby structures to an unknown degree) it should be noted that she is magically enhanced Speed: Subsonic, (Can fly at around 200 m/s, easily blitzes trained soldiers and other mages before they can react) with Supersonic+ Reactions (Can easily react to bullets, artillery shells and evade volleys of magical blast fire) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, possibly higher Striking Strength: Class KJ, likely higher (Easily bisected a man) Durability: At least Small Building Level physically, (Took a barrage of magical blasts without grievous injuries, when such shots are capable of doing things like this) likely at least Town Level with forcefields. (The same power source, just used defensively) Stamina: Vastly superhuman, can employ numerous spells at the same time, achieving feats such as perfectly maintaining levitation at an altitude of 10,000 meters, when a regular mage's upper limit is 6,000, and generally taking actions that would be extremely strenuous to an average mage, without breaking a sweat. Withstood a barrage of magic blasts and immediately afterwards survived, and even remained conscious, after a self-destruction attack. Range: Multiple kilometers Standard Equipment: Her mage orb, a cursed Elenium Type 95, which she uses to channel and employ her magical power. Wields shotguns for combat Intelligence: High, very capable and competent soldier and lieutenant, and very effective at military tactics and strategies. Excellent fighter and marksman Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, however to a lesser extent (Can breathe perfectly fine 10 kilometers in the air without any equipment, for instance). Otherwise, none notable. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants who can fly Category:Female Category:Psychopaths Category:Title Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters